1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a method and system for data processing and in particular to a method and system for customizing the output of a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for customizing the output of a data processing system to meet the needs of a visually or aurally-impaired user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The permeation of industrialized nations by computer technology has dramatically expanded the opportunities afforded individuals with physical impairments. For example, through the use of computers, sometimes in conjunction with specialized input devices, speech impairments no longer inhibit the free flow of interpersonal communication. In addition, individuals with physical impairments that curtail physical labor can succeed economically by exploiting the growing demand for computer programmers, operators, designers, and other technical personnel.
The use of computers to facilitate the communication and economic opportunities of individuals with physical impairments has created a market for specialized computer input devices, such as mouth-pieces and modified keypads, that accommodate the needs of impaired individuals. Because consumers of such input devices form a statistically small, specialized market, the specialized input devices tend to be fairly expensive as compared to conventional computer peripheral devices.
Thus, two computer equipment markets have developed--a first that targets individuals with physical impairments that would otherwise inhibit use of computer systems and a second that targets individuals without physical impairments. The present invention includes a recognition that it would be desirable to develop computer systems that can assist individuals with nominal to moderate physical impairments who are to some extent capable, even with difficulty, of utilizing conventional computer systems.